a whole new Generation of Hogwarts
by Christian Punk Rock Chick
Summary: Harry/Ginny's Kids, Serenity/George's kids Percy/Penelope's Daughter and Ron/Hermione's kids go to hogwarts, read/review
1. Chapter 1

A whole new Generation of Hogwarts.  
  
Told in from Harry/Ginny's kids, Ron/Hermione's kids, Serenity*my character*/George's kids and Percy/Penelope's daughter.  
  
Title: A whole new Generation of Hogwarts  
  
Rating: Well I really don't know, um G  
  
Summary: about Harry/Ginny's kids, Serenity*My character*/George's kids, Ron/Hermione's kids and Percy/Penelope's daughter.  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
Celestral Weasely woke up in a frenzy. She was late, it was her first day at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizadry and she still hadn't packed everything. She jumped from bed and quickly brushed her long golden-red hair. She shoved her glasses on and her favourite sea-blue witch's robes, she then began to toss her books and robes into her opened trunk. "Celestral" her mother called from downstairs "Let's go!" she rolled her eyes and pushed her trunk down the stairs, almost running her little brother, Sean, over. "Sorry Sean" she said. Sean was Ten and most likely would be starting Hogwarts next year. Many people said she and Sean looked alike, and Celestral guessed it was true. They both had red hair and blue eyes, and a knack for getting in trouble. Sunlight coursed through the window. Celestral liked the kitchen of all the rooms in the house, other then maybe the libiary. The kitchen was easily the brightest and most welcoming room of them all. Her mother was standing at the stove cooking some bacon and eggs, her sister, Amberle, a year older and starting her second year of Hogwarts, sat at the table eating. Her youngest brother, Kevin, was sitting next to her youngest sister, Lily, playing a game of exploding snap. Kevin and Lily were twins, and were the only kids in the entire family who had blond hair and blue eyes. They were both six, and had awhile to go before entering Hogwarts. Her mother, like the rest of the family, had golden-red hair and sparkling blue eyes. Both her parents had been in Gryffindor house at Hogwarts. Even most her Aunts and Uncles, except for Aunty Penelope, who'd been a Ravenclaw. "Mum has asked Percy to send over some ministry cars to bring us to Kings Cross station" her father said. Celestral accepted the bacon from her mother and started wolfing it down. She still need to put up her hair and pack her hair stuff. Her mother turned from the stove "Celestral Amberle!" she said "slow down, they won't be here for another thirty minutes" but Celestral was finished. She leaped from her chair and bolted up stairs to finish packing. 


	2. Chapter 2

The ride to Kings Cross station was a peaceful one, as everyone in the Potter's mini-van was far too tired to talk. Lily Potter fiddled impatinly with her top button of the muggle t-shirt her Aunt Petunia had given her for her birthday. She was glad Celestral and Kole were starting their first year too, at least she'd know some people. Of course there was Amberle, Celestral's older sister, and Brian, Kole's older brother. "Here we are" her father said pulling into the parking lot of Kings Cross. Lily jumped anxiously out and hoped from one foot to another as her father loaded hers and Tracy, her older sister, trunks unto a trolly. Then he lead the way to the Barrier that lead onto platform 9 and ¾, where they met the Hogwarts Express to go to school. "Okay Tracy, Lily you first" her mother said. Lily and her mother looked a lot alike. They both had golden-red hair and heart shaped faces. They'd even been mistaken for sisters. Lily smiled at her mother before going through. Her father followed with Joel and Joey behind them, her two youngest brothers. The barrier changed before her very eyes and platform 9 and ¾ materlized before her eyes. The train was just as Tracy had explained it. A scarlet steam engine stood before them. It was the most beautiful train she'd ever seen. "Lily!!!" she turned to see her best friend and cousin, Celestral Weasley, come running towards her. "Celes!" she cried happily, glad to have found her best friend. The two girls embraced warmly and started talking at once. "come on Girls, get on the train" Lily hugged her mother and father, and tickled Joey and Joel. "I'll send you loads of owls" she head Celestral tell her little sister, Lily, who was clinging onto Celestral and crying. Finially the train pulled from the station and disappeared from sight  
  
What do you guys think so far? 


	3. Chapter 3

"This way" Kole Weasley gestured to his cousins and best friends, Celestral Weasley and Lily Potter, "There's a empty compartment in here" the girls followed and Lily shut the door. "I am super excited!" she exclaimed sitting next the Celestral, who was staring out the window. "Celes, are you alright?" Kole was concerend, his cousin normally didn't shut up when she was with Lily. Normally they could go on for hours talking about the latest fashions, cute boys at the muggle school they had attended for kindergarten to last year. But today Celestral was unnormally quiet. She looked at him, green eyes creased with concern. "I am just wishing that I don't get sorted into Slytherin, Hufflepuff would be okay I guess. But I want either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw." Kole knew that Slytherin was out of the question for his kind, careing, sensitive cousin. Celestral was far from the sly, cunning and mean-spirited qualities of Slytherin house. "Don't worry about it, Celes" he said just as the door opened. A girl with a pale face and long, almost white blond hair and the coldest blue-grey eyes Kole had ever seen. "Weasley's I see" she said witih a sneer. "My father warned me about you" Kole glared at her "I can't believe your family actually fratinizes with muggles" Kole's anger surfaced. Lily and Celestral jumped up to hold him back. "Bad temper you have, you must be Ron Weasley's Son" she smile slyly and left the compartment. Kole knew he had just made an enemy, but he didn't care.  
  
Jessica stepped down from the train on to the Hogsmead station platform, the fact that she was attending the same school as her parents, aunts and uncles had was still a bit of a shock. For pretty much all her childhood Jessica Weasley hadn't been able to do the simplest spells and at the age of 10, just weeks before her 11th birthday, she recieved her letter from Hogwarts. She'd nearly gone estatic, she had bounced all over her home. She smiled faintly at the memory. "Jess! Wait!" she turned to see her cousins, Amberle Weasley and Brian Potter heading towards her. She smiled at them "Lily, Celestral and Kole look as frightend as I remember feeling last year" Amberle remarked, and Jessica glanced over at the gatherd first years. Hagrid, who had been gameskeeper in her father's year too, was directing them for the traditional journey around the lake. The three cousins smiled at one another and turned to get into the carraiges that awaited.  
  
Lily glanced nervously around the great hall and caught her older cousin's eye. Amberle smiled encourganly at her as her name was called "Weasley, Lily" Lily took a deep breath and stepped foward, she slid on the stool and felt Professor McGonagall place the sorting hat on. After what seemed like forever a tiny voice spoke to her "bravry I see, and lots of it, only one place for you" Lily couldn't help but grin "GRYFFINDOR" the table to her right burst out in appluse. She jumped off the stool and went to join her sister and cousins. Kole was next, he looked nervous. "GRYFFINDOR" the hat shouted, and Lily made room for him beside her. Celestral was the last person to be called. Celestral looked calm as ever "Potter, Celestral" Celestral stepped up confidently and sat on the stool, after a few seconds the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" and again the Gryffindor table exploded with appluse. The headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, stood up "I have two words for you Dig In" and suddenly the table infront of her was laddened with food. Lily had never seen so much food in her life. She spooned mash patoes on her plate and ate in slience for the first five minutes without talking 


End file.
